towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Your 5-Year-Draw All Max
Source: *Chinese - http://www.towerofsaviors.com/zh/archives/20965#content-area; English - http://www.towerofsaviors.com/en/archives/14934 In case you are unaware, all summoners will have the opportunity to "choose" a card they haven't owned to some extent! The reward is given once between January 27 and April 15! The summoner will be able to select an attribute and race. The system will then randomly pick 5 cards for the summoner to choose from! The extra notes are as follows: # Special Seal characters are included, except collaboration characters. # Normal Seal Characters are included, except Black Diamond Cards. # The chosen card will be at the highest possible form, before Virtual Rebirth and Awakening Recall. Aside from this, it will be at All Max (Level Max, Skill Max, Amelioration Max). # Machine race characters are excluded from the draw. # The Drawing list will be according to Version 14.3 and does not include characters introduced later than Version 15.0. # The system will only display cards that the summoner owned if there are fewer than 5 cards that fit the requirement for the summoner to choose. # For a card that changes race after evolution, use the "Final Form" as consideration. For example, Aloha ( ) is a Beast in its final evolution, but a Human ( ) in its 5-star form. Choose Water Beast in this case - similar situation applies to other cards such as Nezha, Wukong, etc. The card is counted as OWNED when the summoner owns ANY evolutionary stage of the card, even if it was sold away. Table of Contents *Page 0: The "Summary" *Page 1: Top pick analysis *Page 2: Interesting Picks and Niche Leader Picks *Page 3: Regular Draw Member Picks **Page 3.5: Regular Draw Leader Picks and Suggestions for Collectors *Page 4: For Starters, Returners ---- *Appendix A: Recent Black Diamond Event Analysis *Appendix B: All Available Choices based on Race Top pick analysis Usually, picking the most suitable card as the All Max reward is a dilemma only the veteran players with trained members of multiple fields will face. For most other players, picking a card they want would not be an issue. The analyses of the characters below are still a good read, though. Ophiuchus Number of players who picked Ophiuchus: 49,577https://www.facebook.com/tos.zh/posts/1719338548156657, Tower of Saviors Chinese Fan Page. Data Range: Jan 27 00:00 ~ Jan 29 15:50 (UTF +8) Ophiuchus is one of the few leaders that still works in this meta because the enchanted path solves so many different shields (enchanted, masked, locked, weakened runestones). Many Gods and Elves can fit in the team and work nicely. The team is still very strong even without all ideal members fit in the team yet (such as AR Pollux, Luna, Shyplant, etc.). The shortcomings of the team are mostly just minor inconveniences. There are virtually no drawbacks to using the team, and that there is basically no sort of stage setup that can deter the use of this team. Even if the stage has an anti-Enchanted shield, certain characters (Ex: Andromeda, Saggitarius) can still force through. Any Elf and God introduced would only help Ophiuchus improve even more. While it may seem like Ophiuchus is best used as a multi-attribute team, it can still form a great earth team. A pure Earth-God/Elf team is still totally viable and should not be overlooked. PROS: *Dual Leader multiplier - Max 71x (accounting Enchanted Runestone boost) *Recovery multiplier - 1.45x (accounting Enchanted Hearts) *The multiplier is controlled by how many steps were taken when turning runestones. Maximum multiplier is reached by achieving 25 steps. *Utilizes a comprehensive God race selection and a solid Elf race selection *Wide variety of achievements can be solved, 1-attribute (Earth), 3-attribute, and 5-attribute are easily achieved *'Extended runestone-moving time' based on how many elves are present on the team *'Great Board-solving': Enchanted shields, locked runestones, weakened runestones, masked runestones are not a problem. *'Free-movement active skill': Board hazards, whether electrified, burned, weathered, metasphere, etc, can be cleared with a 15-second free-movement. CONS: *'Only God and Elves can fit.' The selection of Elves is not very plenty. Plus, the player has to include at least 1 Elf in the team. *Building a good team requires picking the right members - a pure Earth team and a multi-attribute team require very different members (though these problems are decreasing as more viable picks are introduced) **The former (pure earth) suffers a lack of many boosting Earth Gods/Elves to choose from **The latter (multi-attribute) suffers from "damage unevenness" (distribution is biased towards Dark) *Ophiuchus's active skill only has the maximum effect on Ophiuchus team *No hope of solving all God, 3 ~ 5 -race achievements If you decide to try getting Ophiuchus: Choosing Ophiuchus means you may miss out on the awesome damage output of a super dragon (Azathoth), or a high-damage light team (Daoloth) if you don't have either of them. Below are the Earth Gods that you need to keep in mind - if you have 5 or more cards below that you do not own, I recommend against going for Ophiuchus: *Earth Gods (except Ophiuchus): Azathoth Number of players who picked Azathoth: 142,537 With Prologue of the Universe now being temporarily closed, many returning players and veterans might have spent the diamonds and unable to get Azathoth. This makes picking Azazoth as the 5-year draw a very appealing option, now being one of the only ways to get it. Azathoth, being the long-awaited Dragon leader, made a splash into the metagame. The public knowledge that "Dragons are slow and steady" is completely subverted by the team's ability to smash stages fast by sheer damage output in the millions, a direct damage as a team skill, and forced drops of Enchanted dark runestones at the sides depending on how many combos are made. The optimal setup for the dragons is the same as before, sans the Dark converters. Returning and veteran players can immediately make use of them if they have a dragon deck. The active skill of Azathoth clears the board when the team is made of only dragons, effectively making locked, masked, electrified, frozen, weathered and weakened runestones not an issue. Virtually no turning is required after activation. There are certain shortcomings when it needs to deal with Enchanted fusion shields, Overheal shields, or stalling, because of its low recovery. Having Novalis is required to build an optimal team (Ursula is also recommended to have), as, without it, the world-renowned hyper burst cannot be achieved as easily. Azathoth is best used as a multi-attribute team focused on Dark, although a pure Dark team is still possible, and can be an interesting alternative to a traditional dark team if the player owns Masamune. PROS: *Dual Leader multiplier - Max 40.96x Dragons (at least 1.71x of Copper Bullet) *HP multiplier - 1.69x Dragons *Able to drop enchanted dark runestones at the sides depending on how many combos are made *Launches a 500k direct damage upon dissolving 10 runestones first batch, and 1.5M direct damage while absorbing 1% of damage dealt upon dissolving 30 runestones first batch. Recovers 50% team HP when one enemy is defeated. This breaks "Hiding shields". *-3 Initial CD of Dark Dragons upon entering the stage. *Clears pure Dragon achievement - the metagame's top pick due to little competition *'Decent Board-solving': The active skill clears board, negating certain board hazards such as electrified, weathered, locked, weakened runestones. *'High HP': Being a high HP Dragon team, it can tank many hits from the enemy, or certain high-damage attacks. *'Consistent Attack': The dropped Enchanted Dark runestones ensures that the team will not suffer lack of attacking runestones. The damage after activating Novalis is simply crushing, to say the least. *'Using the old-time members': The team utilizes the same old Dragons that flourished in the past, plus a few newcomers (Ex: Colin) CONS: *'Bad Recovery': Recovery is half of most teams due to being pure dragon and no recovery boosts *'Stalling is a tall order' for Azathoth, requiring the user to strategize beforehand. *Unlike many traditional dragon teams before it, it cannot absorb HP from enemies like Ursula - it instead relies on members *'Fears Neutralize EX': If there are not enough Dark dragons in the team, the presence of a stage cramming neutralizing skills everywhere will deter the use of this team. *'Low combos during bursting if not careful': If there are too many Dark dragons in the team, or if they are not optimally spaced (Dark dragons need to interlace with Non-dark dragons), the resulting board from Azathoth's active skill might not allow good number of combos made. *'Not a lot of variety': Because the team is centered around Novalis, other dragon setups are suboptimal and are discouraged. ---- If you decide to get Azathoth: If you own an expansive dragon deck and want a great Dragon for the metagame, especially if you own Novalis, Azathoth is an excellent pick. Though, missing out some other great leaders such as Ophiuchus or the leader elves from Elfish Parenials. Select the 5-year draw as "Dark Dragon" and you are guaranteed to get Azathoth, because there are very few Dark Dragons available for drawing. Though, if you do not own Novalis, I will not suggest going for Azathoth, unless you somehow got Novalis while attempting to get a Black Diamond Card or something......Anyhow, WAIT until the Black Diamond event is over and then decide (based on if you have Novalis). *Dark Dragons: *Note that if you currently have Azathoth but no Novalis, you could go for Novalis as the ALL MAX reward, but I partially expect it to show up after a Black-Diamond hunt (if you are drawing during Chinese New Year event). Consider other leaders before settling on Novalis! Daoloth Number of players who picked Daoloth: 18,111 Daoloth is one of the surprises of Prologue of the Universe because it is one of the few very strong Light team leaders. While it only favors Light Beasts, Dragons, and Elves, it is able to compete with Tang San Zang by competing for the crown of damage output - even though Tang Sanzang still wins by virtue of its expansiveness (especially in recovery). For players lacking a good Light leader but a good number of Light dragons and beasts, choosing Daoloth as the 5-year draw is a very appealing option. After being criticized for light teams being only premiums, the black diamonds Maya and Tang San Zang being prominent examples, Daoloth steps in to be the solution for players wanting to try out a team setup different than multiple Lucifers and Arthur Humans. With the Light Dragons, Beasts, and Elves finally see the development, certain members finally see the light of day, in a literal sense. The generation of enchanted light runestones by trail is very welcome for consistent damage and puzzle-solving. Maximum multiplier is reached by dissolving 8 light runestones as a group. The optimal setup for the beasts, dragons, and elves are mainly Pluma, Fenrir, and Colin. Even with the small selection, the future is bright for the team to improve as more Light monsters will be added as the game progresses. The active skill of Daoloth boosts the combos, effectively making the shortcoming of lower combos by dissolving 8 light runestones less noticeable. There are certain shortcomings when it needs to deal with enemies forbidding or discouraging the dissolving of light runestones, percentage attacks, and overheal shields, because the recovery boost of having only light beasts, dragons, and elves is simply not enough. For players wanting to clear light achievement, Fenrir has to be dropped, because the lunar wolf is a dark type. Daoloth is best used as a light team with race restrictions. It is possible to also build a more restrictive light-dragon team, but the limitation is so high that players may not be able to afford it. PROS: *Dual Leader multiplier - Max 70.56 Light Dragons, Beasts, and Elves *HP multiplier - 2.25x *Able to generate enchanted light runestones when turning runestones in the first 5 steps of the path. This solves puzzle-shield and removes a few locked or weakened runestones. *Clears light achievement when Fenrir is NOT used - full dragon achievement is also possible *'Decent Board-solving': Fenrir and Colin are great at solving certain boards. *'High HP': It can tank many hits from the enemy or certain high-damage attacks due to very high HP, emphasizing the advantage of Light teams. *'Consistent Attack': The consistent Enchanted Light runestones ensures that the team will not suffer lack of attacking runestones. While there are no permanent buffs for Daoloth yet, the damage output is still nothing short of amazing. *'Use of formally-obscure members': With TSZ, Maya, Arthur flourishing, there are many forgotten members simply because they are not the right race to help. With Daoloth's introduction, it saves further spreading of light team Racism across Tower of Saviors. *'Can clear stages fast': The auto-generation of light allows a lazy player to sweep the phone without looking when passing easy stages because of guaranteed light combos. CONS: *'Bad Recovery': Even with boosts, the recovery is not enough for the team to stall when its HP is so massive, making it vulnerable to percentage attacks. *'Beware of Mida's Touch' (Thanks, Queltza!): Because of automatically generated Light enchanted runestones, it is difficult for Daoloth team to deal with an Anti-Enchanted shield. Certain fusion shields require the player to concentrate more because the required runestones to break the enemy shield might be accidentally turned away! *'Viable Light Elves are few': Light Elves are typically not considered unless certain enemy skills are in the way. *'Slow Start if using Fenrir': The boosted recovery will not activate until Fenrir combination is activating after 5 turns of waiting. *'Enemy Skills Development may Hinder Growth': Any stage with Light-forbid-first-batch, Overheal, anti-5-in-a-group) presents a problem when these skills become even more commonplace. *'Fenrir cannot be used for Light achievement': The game checks the attribute of each member used upon entering the stage. ---- If you decide to get Daoloth: A lot of the cards required are free cards from Friend Seal Draws or Ultimates. Pluma can be acquired from Friend Seals if lucky, and Fenrir can be obtained from ultimates. Colin, an ultimate card, is instrumental to a Daoloth team. Choosing Daoloth means you might miss out Ophiuchus's awesome ability at solving boards, and the Elves. Select the 5-year draw as "Light Dragon" and you are guaranteed to get Daoloth because there are very few Light Dragons available for drawing. Before picking Daoloth, also consider the options of certain top-tier leaders such as Azathoth, Ophiuchus, Rose, Cornflower, and Sakura. Choose Daoloth if the player strongly desires a strong light team leader and has the right cards to support it. *Light Dragons: References